Chao Time
by The Authoress of Heartbreak
Summary: When Tails builds a machine that turns people into chao, what will happen to a relationship that was made to happen? R&R Please no Flames!


"Guys, look at this

"Guys, look at this! It's my latest invention!" Tails announced to Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles and Cream. The six looked at the contraption. It was a large capsule with a flat bottom. It had a screen and a control board connected to it. It also had a large, circular window on the side.

"So…what is it?" Sonic asked. Tails' smile grew wider and he began.

"It's a Chao machine! You just step in here, and it turns you into a Chao! Then you step out, and you're a Chao until you go back into the machine and change back. Sounds super cool, huh?" Tails said. Sally, Amy, and Rouge gasped with surprise and pleasure. Sonic and Knuckles both had a stupid and mischievous grin on their face. Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"Who wants to go first?" Tails asked. They all stepped back, leaving Knuckles in front.

"Ok, Knuckles just step inside and close your eyes!" Knuckles did so and Tails switched on the machine. There were small flickers of lights from on top of the machine. After a few seconds, the door opened. A small, red chao stepped out. It had tiny dreadlocks and little gloves with small spikes. The chao burped, and then jumped onto the couch.

"Chao! Chao Chao Chao!" he said as he watched professional boxing on TV. Rouge laughed and then got into the machine. Yet again, there was a flashing of lights. A white chao stepped out. It had a heart tank top and a black mini skirt. It had little dark purple wings, and big, white, bat ears. It looked around with its ice blue eyes. Then it jumped on the couch next to the Knuckles chao. The Knuckles chao turned around to face her. Then it looked down and started mildly drooling from the Rouge chao's boobs. The Rouge chao scowled and smacked the Knuckles chao. Sonic, Amy, Sally, and Cream laughed. Sonic ran up to the machine and when he came out, he was a small, ocean blue chao with little red running shoes. It gave a little 'thumbs up' and went to search for chili dogs. Cream went in and she came out as a small cream colored chao with long ears and an orange dress with orange shoes. The Cream chao giggled and skipped over to a sleeping Cheese. She woke him up and they started talking. This time, they could actually understand each other. Amy was next in line. When she came out, she was wearing a long, black dress, identical to her red one. Everyone looked at her. She blew a bubble and popped it. She floated over and sat on Shadow's shoulder. He smirked and looked at Tails.

"There must've been a malfunction. I guess Amy is a Goth now…" he reported. Shadow looked at the Goth Amy chao and smirked. He picked her up and placed her on the couch. She pouted and flew back to his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and duct taped her to the couch. She squirmed and then sighed. She closed her eyes.

"Do I _have_ to go in this thing? What if it makes me a girl?" Shadow asked Tails.

"I have already fixed it so it doesn't malfunction. Just get in." Tails said. Shadow rolled his eyes and got in. he came out as a black chao with red eyes and red stripes on his head. The Shadow chao jumped up on the couch and approached the Goth Amy chao. He ripped off the duct tape with one tug. She floated up and blew another bubble. She clicked her tongue as she popped her bubble gum bubble. Then, she floated over to a trash can and spit her gum out. She floated back and kissed the Shadow chao on the cheek. Next, she brought out her little black purse and ate another stick of gum. The rest of the chaos were shocked that Amy kissed Shadow and not Sonic. Tails hopped into the machine and came out as an orange chao with deep blue eyes and two furry tails. He flew over to the Cream chao and kissed her hand. She blushed and hugged him.

"What do we do now?" asked Sonic. The others were silent. Then, Amy came up with an idea.

"We have to get food, moron. We can't starve, ya know!" She said to Sonic. Everyone was surprised that she was so cold and emo, like Shadow. She rolled her eyes and popped her bubble again. Rouge agreed.

"Yeah, we need to get food!" Rouge agreed. They all looked at Cream.

"I'll show you where my Chao food is. But there is one thing that we have to do. Since everything is now very big for all of us, we have to live in the Chao Garden until we want to change back." She explained. Everyone nodded and followed Cream to the Chao Garden. The humans just stared at them, and then opened the gates. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails automatically flew over to the gym. Cream, Sally, and Rouge walked over to the fountain and gossiped. That left Amy and Shadow standing under a tree. She was just blowing bubbles with her gum. Shadow was just sitting, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"I bet you're wondering why I gave you a kiss." Amy said without expression. Shadow opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yeah, I am. So, why did you kiss me and not Sonic?" He asked.

"'Cause you're my kinda guy. And I would never even _think_ about kissing that spaz." She said as she rolled her eyes. Shadow smirked.

"Hmm, I guess faker doesn't like you. Just making sure." Shadow said. Amy looked confused.

"Making sure for wha…" She was cut off by Shadow kissing her on the lips. She was shocked, but then leant into the kiss, deepening every second. He gently pushed her against the trunk of the tree. Hearts appeared above their heads. Finally, they broke for air. Shadow looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. They sat down again, and she cuddled against his tiny patch of white fur on his chest. He put an arm around her waist. The sun shone through the trees and warmed up the two. The two chao fell asleep in the warm sunshine under the tree. About two hours later, Sonic found them under the tree and scowled. _I thought she loved me. I know that I love her more than that fake. I just have to get her back._ The blue chao thought. He left and went to Knuckles. He walked up to the red chao.

"Knuckles, what would you do to get Rouge back if Shadow stole her?" He asked.

"Are you trying to make fun of…" Knuckles got mad. Sonic interrupted him.

"Just answer the question!" Sonic hissed. Knuckles thought for a second. Then he had an idea.

"I'd treat her like she was the best thing in the world. I'd give her anything she wants. I'd listen to her and be nice to her. I'd show her that I love her no matter what." Knuckles said, "Wait a minute…are you only asking me because Amy has fallen for Shadow and not you…"

"How'd you know?" Sonic asked.

"Lucky guess. Besides, everyone knows you like her more than a friend. Well, everyone except her, of course. Maybe she just gave up on you." Knuckles explained. Sonic was thinking hard about the situation.

Sonic floated away.

_**BGM plays "Love Song" By Sara Berielles**_

He walked to a tree and leaned against it.

_**Head underwater, and you tell me, to breath easy for a while, the breathing gets harder, even I know that,**_

He was trying to think and relax at the same time.

_**Make room for me, it's too soon to see, if I'm happy in your hands. I'm unusually hard to hold onto.**_

He decided to go for a short walk. He passed by a couple fountains and headed to a pretty waterfall.

_**Blank stares at blank pages. No easy way to say this, you mean well, but you make this hard on me,**_

He saw two figures ahead of him, dipping their feet into the calm pool of water behind the waterfall.

_**I'm not gonna write you a love song, cause you ask for one, cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, cause you tell me, it's make a break in this, if your on your way. I'm not gonna write you to stay! If all you have is me, but I need a better reason to write you, a love song, today.**_

He squinted and saw that it was the Shadow chao and the Gothic Amy chao, hugging each other and laughing.

_**Today…I learned the hard way, that they all say, things you want to hear. My heavy heart sinks deep down under. And you, and your twisted words, your health just hurts; you are not what I thought what you were.**_

The Sonic chao sighed and walked away. Suddenly, he came up with an evil plan to get her back.

_**Say hello, when I am dry. Condense me, to please you. Make me think that I need this too. I'm trying to let you hear me as I am.**_

While he was evilly planning, Knuckles and Rouge interrupted his train of thought.

"Hey, Sonic! Do you want to have a BBQ later tonight? It will have BBQ chili dogs!" Rouge offered. He accepted and kept walking.

_**I'm not gonna write you, a love song, cause you ask for it. Cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, cause you tell me, It's make a break in this if your on your way. I'm not gonna write you to stay! If all you have is me, but I need a better reason to write you, a love song, today.**_

He kept thinking about his master plan to get Amy to date him and not Shadow. He finally finished planning when he arrived at the Chao drawing center. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, and started drawing out his plan. He wrote notes on the sides.

_**Promise me…you'll leave the light on, to help me see…daylight in my life, cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say:**_

When he was done, he brought it to Tails to see if he could build the machine that was in his plan. Tails was playing with Cream. Sonic tapped him on the shoulder and showed him the picture. Unfortunately for them, they didn't know Cream took a glance at it, also. As Sonic was explaining to tails about it, she was eavesdropping. She found out what the plan was and was shocked. She would have to tell Amy and Shadow right away.

_**I won't write you a love song, cause you ask for it. You need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you tell me, it's make a break in this if you're on your way.**_

Cream excused herself, and floated everywhere, trying to look for the two Chaos. She finally found them resting on a bench.

"Guys, you will never believe what I just learned!" She said.

"Let me guess, how babies are made. Try me, Cream. I already know everything about it." Amy replied.

"No, silly, Sonic and Tails are building a love machine! Sonic is trying to break you up so Sonic can have Amy!" Cream said. Shadow and Amy were shocked.

"We have to change back ASAP! We have to hurry! Come on Cream!" Shadow said as he grabbed the two girls. They floated back to Tails house and went to the machine.

_**Is that why you wanted a love song, cause you asked for it, cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, cause you tell me, it's make a break in this if your on your way.**_

Suddenly, Sonic and Tails rushed in front of them.

"Thought you would change back so soon? Too bad, Amy, you're coming with me." Sonic growled as he roughly grabbed Amy's arm. Before he could go, they heard something. It was Cream, crying.

"What's wrong, Cream?" Tails asked.

"You don't get it, Mr. Sonic! She won't love you no matter what! Why can't you just deal with reality? Are you that wimpy and cowardly to try to change something that has already happened? When we change back into humans, she still will fall for Shadow in the end! You're plan is pointless!" She yelled at Sonic. He was shocked and fell to the ground on his knees. He let go of Amy's arm and just sat, shocked.

"I guess she is right. It will never work out. I can just be the person I was meant to be. I'm sorry, Amy. Shadow, please take care of her. She's just a friend to me, now. She's more of a sister. Don't hurt her. Please protect her from this cruel, unfair world." He said to Amy and Shadow. Amy was sad, so she hugged him briefly, then returned to Shadow's side.

_**I'm not gonna write you to stay. Your heart is not in it. I don't want to waste a minute, I'll search the seven seas even if there's not a reason to write you a love song, today…today…today.**_

_**Song Ends.**_


End file.
